nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Takamachi
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = November 25,Triangle Heart 3 artbook. 0048Calculated from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha official website. | family = Mikami family Takamachi family (adopted) | affiliations = | rank = | occupation = Student | qualify = | partner = | name_ja = 高町美由希 | name_romaji = Takamachi Miyuki | first = | voices = (Japanese, Triangle Heart) (Japanese) (English)http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=4576 }} is the older sister of Nanoha Takamachi. She is also one of the main characters in the Triangle Heart 3 ~Sweet Songs Forever~ ("Toraha") game and OVA. Name In the Toraha continuity, she was born with the name . Her name is changed to when her mother left her in Shiro Fuwa's care, and later changed again to Miyuki Takamachi when Shiro married Momoko Takamachi. In Nanoha and A's residence::Uminari City Like her family members, Miyuki only plays a minor role in and . She is in the process of being trained by her brother Kyoya Takamachi the Mikami-style sword arts. In Nanoha, Miyuki enjoys playing with Yuuno Scrya, unaware that he is shapeshifted from human and trying to avoid her desperately. When Nanoha wishes to improve her battle techniques with Raising Heart, she observes Miyuki's solo training. By the end of Nanoha, Nanoha eventually explains part of her mission to her family, but leaves out everything to do with magic and outerspace dimensions until the end of . In , Miyuki has dinner with Fate Testarossa a few days before Christmas and suggests that Kyoya will be pleased to work at the cafe with Shinobu Tsukimura. In A's Sound Stage, Miyuki also befriends Amy Limietta, whom Fate views as an older sister, because as she suggests, if the younger sisters are friends, the older sisters should be too. They become very close friends afterwards. In StrikerS Miyuki appears in , revealing more about Nanoha's past on Earth to the Forwards, who are there on a mission. In ViVid Miyuki makes a cameo appearance in along with her parents, receiving a picture of Vivio Takamachi, her adopted niece, on Momoko Takamachi's cellphone. Alternate continuities ''Triangle Heart'' Miyuki's biological mother, Misato Mikami, is the sister of Shiro Fuwa and married into the Mikami family, another well-established samurai family. When Miyuki was still a child, terrorists attacked a big reunion of the two families, killing everyone except for four people who were absent: Misato, Miyuki, Shirō, and Kyōya. Misato swore revenge and left her daughter to chase after the mysterious terrorist organization with a cloverleaf emblem. Shirō and his new wife Momoko Takamachi then adopted Miyuki. Later, Shiro as a bodyguard for hire was killed when Miyuki and Kyōya were five or six and Momoko was pregnant with Nanoha. He had been protecting Fiasse Crystela, their childhood friend, when The Fan assassinated Shirō as well as Fiasse's father by using an unsuspecting child to present him with a teddy bear containing a bomb. This is also the reason that Miyuki took up sword fighting in the first place, even though she had other dreams, and the reason that she, Kyōya and Fiasse, whom they swore to protect like their father did, have the strongest of bonds. Miyuki passes most of her time reading books, and she is well known as the worst cook in Midori-ya, which may explain why she does not work there. references this trait, well known in Triangle Heart, by having Momoko said that Miyuki's cooking has greatly improved. Miyuki and Kyōya have, like their father and others before him, taken up the job of bodyguards for hire. The siblings are hired to guard Fiasse, who is now a legendary singer and heiress, and whom they had sworn to protect. Fiasse's real bodyguard, Ellis McGaren, is particularly set off by this in the OVAs, and the three guards must learn to deal with and respect each other as they protect Fiasse on her concert tour, leaving Uminari City for Tokyo and then around the world. Miyuki and Kyōya work particularly well together, and she is shown as very competent on her own, defeating an entire Special Duties Unit team single-handedly in the first OVA. However, Miyuki does not like to fight, seeing it as simply a duty to protect those one cares about. In the games, Miyuki and Kyōya are alerted to the first assassin sent by the clover-emblemed organization who sent The Fan and his underlings. This assassin eventually turns out to be none other than Misato Mikami, Miyuki's own biological mother. Miyuki is forced to fight Misato, and questions her as to why she is working for the very organization that she hates. Misato reveals that she was infiltrating it and after this job, she would be told who the leader of the group was. Eventually, Fiasse was protected and Misato convinced not to kill her. She also left the terrorists and became a high-ranking worker for Hong Kong Defence Group, and accepted to "officially" meet Miyuki, her family and Fiasse. In the OVAs, while protecting Fiasse, Miyuki is targeted by the Slicer, an insane and masochistic assassin that works for The Fan. He wishes to fight her because of her sword style, and challenges her to fight past her limit; she replies that unlike him, she doesn't like to fight at all, which is why unlike Kyōya, she does not want to take up a career in the SDU. The Slicer cuts off Miyuki's braid as she impales him with a sword, and backup arrives in time to stop him from fighting any further. In the end, Miyuki accompanies Fiasse throughout the rest of the world tour, which ends perfectly, and is glad to witness Fiasse receive her mysterious inheritance: a videotape of the first time she sang with her mother on stage, and the quaint villa that her parents once shared. She then returns to Uminari City. ''Lyrical Toy Box'' Miyuki is seen only once in the appears in::Lyrical Toy Box video, in which she, Shinobu Tsukimura and Noel K. Ehrlichkeit are joined by the rest of the Triangle Heart girls who did not appear in the Nanoha continuities. Movie Miyuki make a brief cameo appearance along with her father, brother, and Misato in , when Momoko and Lindy Harlaown talks about Nanoha's future at Midori-ya. Brave Duel makes a minor appearance in the manga, helping to coach 's Brave Duel trainings along with . Gallery References Category:Characters